The Prophets
The Prophets are a mysterious, elusive shadow organization, a small cabal of powerful individuals from across the world including influential politicians, military-police officers, scientists, high-ranking soldiers, and other powerful men and women that form the éminence grise of the world. They are the secret controllers of Interpol and GUN, and their true goal seems to be complete control of the planet, starting with the takeover of the United Nations. They are headed by codename "Rio", an enigmatic, elusive figure. History The origins of the Prophets are shrouded in complete and total mystery. They have maintained an Illuminati-esque control over the world for several years now, and they were active long before Akasha's formation of the Vincent Five or the Promethean War. It is unknown when their domination of Interpol began, but it seems to have been going on for quite some time, given the words of Daymond. Rio has taken extreme, but successful, measures to delicately balance the notoriety and the secrecy of the Prophets, ensuring that they hit a sweet spot of mystery and infamy in the eyes of the few that know about them (and live to tell the tale). However, she also enjoys leaving some documentation behind for purposes of psychological warfare, as shown when she asked Austin Young to film her in the Shadow of Kamdar. Evidence of their existence is often destroyed, manipulated, or hidden far away. Only four people have managed to evade the Prophets' eagle eyes long enough to cause them some genuine problems - Akasha, Prometheus, Lorenzo, and the mysterious Twilight Killer, whose true identity remains unknown even to the Prophets. The Council The Council is comprised of 13 members, although only eight of them have shown their faces on screen. The others either appear only through audio conferences or through projecting images of the Prophets logo but with different colors - red, blue, gold, green, and violet. It is unknown what these mysterious five's ranks or titles are, but they seem to have just as much influence as the others. The Lucky Eight The Five Illusions Thus far, of these five people, only one's face has been properly shown. The others remain shrouded in complete and utter mystery - only their voices are a clue as to who they might be. Geass Minister ("Red") : Ami Research & Development ("Blue") : Dr. Barrett Godwin Mercury Committee Chairman ("Green") : Lilith Unknown ("Yellow", "Purple") : Naomi Mobius : Siegfried Other Members Brotherhood See: The Brotherhood for more information on its personnel. * Victoria Stiles * Knights of the Holy Grail * Austin Young * Gabriel Cassian (KIA) Affiliates The Prophets are backed by a number of sources from around the world, their strongest and most powerful backer being the Mercury Committee, an organization of elite industrialists and plutocrats with a deep footing in the Knightmare military-industrial complex. The Mercury Committee maintains a public facade of working with nations around the world and producing Knightmares and military equipment for them, when in reality the members of Mercury use their position to secretly obtain equipment and funds for the Prophets. Taurus, a secretive organization that researches and specializes in both Geass and Codes, is a sister organization of the Prophets, led by Ami. Various worldwide organizations like Interpol, GUN, the Atlantic Institute, and even fractions of the EU are under the Prophets' thumb. Beyond Interpol and GUN, the Prophets have their own police force and military force, the latter of which is known as the Brotherhood. Both forces are commanded by Daymond and Roland respectively.Category:Organizations Category:Lore Category:Antagonists Category:The Prophets Category:Brotherhood